Miyashiro Arina
}} is a student of Seidō High School and a manager of Seidō's baseball team. Appearance Arina has a very unique, elegant appearance. It is quite obvious that she has heritage other than Japanese. She has a slender body and long legs. It has been said that she has shapely legs and that they are her best feature. She has smooth skin that is a bit on the pale side. She has long gray-brown hair, and she often wears a black headband. She has angular dark green eyes and long eyelashes. She is said to have a pretty face. Personality She is a kind person, and she has a big heart. Though she is a bit quiet and reserved, she often goes out of her way to help people. She doesn't like seeing people upset, so she always tries to cheer people up when they're down. Although she often has to be cheered up herself because she is a pessimist and often sees the worst in situations. She developed this kind and warm personality because she was afraid of being disliked. Though she is very imaginative, she has trouble voicing her thoughts because she can't find the words to describe them. Because her Japanese is not perfect, she tends to make a lot of gestures while talking in order to act out what she is trying to say. She is confident in herself, but she still gets embarrassed very easily. Even so, she handles criticism very well. She is very organized, and she is a perfectionist. She organizes everything in her life, and she makes lists for almost everything. She often won't stop fixing something until it is exactly the way she wants it. History Arina's parents met in Russia when her Japanese father was there on a business trip. At the time, her mother was a successful Russian model. The two fell in love, and they got married. A while later, they had Arina, and Nikolai a few years after. The two children grew up in Russia, but they learned Japanese from their father. When Arina was 12 years old, her mother helped her to become a model. She started out with small jobs in children's fashion magazines, but her jobs gradually got larger. In a few years, she was a fairly successful model. When Arina was 15, her family moved to Japan. She tested into Seidō High School and attended as a tenth grader. She was advised by her parents to get involved with a club, so she searched for one that interested her. After hearing about the school's famous baseball team, she went to watch one of their practices. She was inspired by watching the first-string team practice, and she asked if she could become one of the managers. Trivia *Her favorite food is apple pirog. *Her favorite subject is math. *She enjoys baking, and she is quite good at it. *She is more commonly addressed by her given name than her surname. *She speaks Japanese well, but she still has to ask how to say some words sometimes. *She is afraid of being disrespectful, so she almost always formal honorifics. *One time, Arina asked Miyuki to teach her how to play baseball. When he threw the ball to her, it hit her in the forehead, and she had a welt on her forehead for a while. He teases her about it to this day. *She believes that sharing a meal helps to develop healthy relationships, so she often bakes things for her friends and makes them eat it with her. *She likes action movies, and she often pretends like she's in one. *She is roommates with Kichise Shiori. Name Etymology *Miyashiro (宮代) - Shrine castle *Arina (アリナ) - Peace (in Russian) Quotes *''"You're the one who made me love baseball, Miyuki-senpai! The first time I saw you, I could see your passion, and I knew I had to see it again!"'' (to Miyuki Kazuya) *''"I was an outsider, but you all made me feel so welcome. For that, I can't thank you enough."'' (to the Seidō team) *''"You'd think that someone who was an accomplished model would want to show off a little more."'' (by Miyuki) *''"You can't really see it under those shorts, but Arina's legs are top-notch!"'' (by Kuramochi Yōichi) Category:Daiya no Ace